Super SmileJeffThePony.jpg(aybiker)
The First Game Jeff the pony I was on Staem today searching for gay games to buy. Gaben suggested that I leave steam and go do something useful with my life, like shitting. I took Gabens advice and went on Gaygle. The downloading thing started to download a random fucking game. It was called SuperSmileJeffThePony.jpg. When the download was downloading, it was showing a ponified Jeff the Killer (My fevorite crepypastuh) masturbating his 20 inch horse cock. When the download finished, Jeff came all over me and my screen. I started teh game cuz I waz fukin bored. Teh game was called Super SmileJeffThePony.jpg(aybiker) and the plot revolves around a gaybikerpony that rides a gaybike. When these homophobic bullies jumped over the 3 inch fence (Like their dicks), they attacked jeff with a knif. Jeff countered the bullies nifs and kelld them insted. Then they set jeff on fire. Jeff wake up in hospitul an then he had sooper dooper white skin. He cut his eyelids off the following night. Jeff is now going on a quest to get revenge for what those dicks did to Jeff. Jeff go ask Pinkie Pie for some sharp weapons. Pinkie Pie loaded him up a full arsenal of sharp tools. Jeff was ready, but he needed moral support. He hit up Fluttershy's cottage to ask her to follow him for moral support. Fluttershy accepted his invitation. They went to the bullies house to kell them. Jeff ringed the doorbell and then bullies open the door. The bullies try to attack jeff, but Fluttershy moral supported the shit out of them. Jeff killed the leader bitch I mean bully. The other bullies cried their fuckin eyes out. Fluttershy moral supported them until one of them died and the other got cancer. Jeff executed the final move on the last bully. "JEFF WINS! FATALITY" says the mortal kombat guy. Jeff was happy. Fluttershy was happy for Jeff. They fucked in the end of the story. But Jeff wasn't fucking Fluttershy alone, he was just ass duty. Trigger Pony was on vagina. Lets steer away from the ending. The credits weren't real credits, it was just a whiny ass little kid ranting about Twilight Sparkle cheating on him. This scene was obviously created in the ever popular game, Garry's Mod. The Sequel A few months later, I found a sequel to the somewhat awesome game known as Super SmileJeffThePony.jpg. I downloaded it and Jeff the Pony came on my face again. When the game started, Jeff was trotting around Ponyville and then Rainbow Dash was making fun of Jeff. "Hahaha, your a idiot you should kill yourself with your own knife you 3 inch ass. Why do you wear that gay white hoody?" Jeff was furious. He wanted to rip Dashes head straight off. And he did. At 3 in the morning (Equestrian Time) Jeff snuck into Rainbow Dashes bedroom and abducted her. Rainbow Dash woke up in Pinkie Pies basement wanting to know what is going on. "Shhhh, go to sleep" Jeff says, because that is his phrase damnit. He slowly cuts through the base of Rainbow's neck and continues on carefully for about 5 minutes. He then forcefully pulls Rainbow Dashes head off, licking her unconcious head and eating a fragment of her throat. 'Successful operation, good job Jeffy" Pinkie Pie congratulates. Pinkie Pie gave him a horny look and then they started fucking in the end. The same retarded credit video played. That was truly the most fun, I mean scariest game I have ever played. I am going to hang myself, but then I have to write this pasta first, which should come first? I should hang myself first because that is how I write all creepypastas. THE END!!!!! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:My Little Pony Category:Jeff the Killer Category:File Extensions